Les éclats
by Hermaline
Summary: « Elle dut s’accrocher du bout des doigts au rebord du bar pour ne pas courir dans tous les sens ».
1. L'éclat du jour

Titre : L'éclat du jour (encore une fois, c'est venu tout seul)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : « Elle dut s'accrocher du bout des doigts au rebord du bar pour ne pas courir dans tous les sens ».

Genre : ship évidemment

Saison : fin de la 8

Note : Comme l'idée est venue assez vite j'ai tapé ça rapidement, en quelques heures ce qui est très rare pour moi ! J'espère que là j'ai réussi à faire une Sam pas compliquée !

**L'éclat du jour**

Debout devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Samantha Carter mettait une dernière touche à son maquillage discret. Enveloppée dans un peignoir épais, elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité que dans son ensemble vert kaki arme au point. Le soleil levant filtrait à travers la fenêtre, dehors le silence régnait. Personne dans son quartier résidentiel n'était levé à cette heure là un lundi matin d'août. Personne sauf elle, colonel de l'US Air Force, et attendue à sa base dans une heure maintenant. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements quand le bruit d'un carillon résonna dans la maison, intriguée elle lança un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit qui affichait 6h53 et descendit les marches, resserrant un peu plus son peignoir.

J : Bonjour Carter.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle s'effaça rapidement pour laisser entrer son supérieur. Ou plutôt non, son _ancien_ supérieur.

J : Désolé de vous déranger mais je savais que vous ne dormiez pas.

S : Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Elle lui sourit cachant difficilement son émotion.

S : Je vous croyais déjà parti…

Il baissa la tête, visiblement gêné.

J : Non en fait je… je pars tout à l'heure. Je voulais vous voir avant.

S : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

J : Je veux bien oui.

Elle le conduisit dans la cuisine et lui servit une bière pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret d'un côté du bar. Il l'imita, s'installant en face d'elle.

S : Alors ? Pressé de découvrir votre nouveau poste ?

J : Pas tant que ça en fait…

S : Pourquoi ?

Jack fixa d'un œil vide sa cannette.

J : Je vais être enfermé dans un bureau au beau milieu d'une ville immense, bien loin de mon chalet.

S : Alors pourquoi y allez-vous si ça ne vous plaît pas ?

C'est vrai après tout. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à SG1 qu'il démissionnait de ses fonctions au SGC pour aller diriger le Homeworld security celle-ci avait été étonnée. Il dirigeait la base d'une main de maître, bien que parfois contesté. Son « style » laissait perplexe mais donnait des résultats concluant et c'était ça le principal. Alors pourquoi partir ? Qu'O'Neill pense à prendre sa retraite n'aurait pas surpris mais non, il démissionnait seulement. Daniel avait lancé un regard inquiet à Sam qui avait sourit bravement tout en le félicitant de sa promotion. Washington. Des milliers de kilomètres entre elle et lui désormais. Washington une ville peuplée. Bien trop peuplée pour un général adepte de lac et de poissons. Peu importe, il partait et c'était ça qu'il fallait retenir. Quand s'en allait-il ? « Dans un mois » avait-il répondu d'une voix bien basse tout à coup. Daniel lui avait fait promettre de donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Sam quant à elle, s'était contentée d'un « bonne chance » et avait filé, prétextant un artefact à étudier.

La veille au soir, Teal'c et Daniel étaient censés passer la dernière soirée de Jack avec lui, devant une énième rediffusion de Star Wars. Encore une fois, elle avait préféré fuir expliquant cette fois-ci une histoire de fatigue nébuleuse qui n'avait trompé personne. Samantha Carter évitait les adieux avec Jack O'Neill et tout le monde en était conscient.

J : Il le fallait Carter.

S : Quoi ? Partir ?

Serrant la mâchoire, il but quelques gorgées avant de croiser son regard furieux. Ainsi, elle désapprouvait son choix même si elle ne l'avouait pas ouvertement. Elle était compréhensive, elle respectait sa décision, il le savait.

J : Oui.

Elle s'en doutait. Dès son annonce d'aller à Washington, elle avait compris. C'était pour Kerry Johnson.

S : J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble.

J : Pardon ?

S : Mademoiselle Johnson et vous je veux dire.

La lueur dans ses yeux l'intrigua et elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement incertaine.

J : Vous avez cru que je partais là bas pour ça ?

S : Et bien oui.

J : Kerry reste au SGC.

S : Ah… ah bon ?

Il reprit plus d'assurance à mesure qu'elle en perdait.

J : Oui. Elle se plaît beaucoup à la base.

S : Je vois.

J : Nous ne sommes plus ensemble vous savez ?

Son regard profond la fixait calmement alors qu'il pouvait sentir la sensation de soulagement qui envahissait la jeune femme. Elle sembla reprendre des couleurs et de la légèreté, comme si un poids venait de tomber de ses épaules. Elle n'avait quand même pas pris Kerry pour une véritable menace ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre à son interrogation, la jugeant plus comme une question rhétorique.

S : C'était bien votre soirée hier ?

J : Oui.

Son changement de conversation l'avait refroidi. Il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en venant ici. Il l'attrapa à regarder la pendule accrochée au mur et son cœur s'emballa. Il n'avait pas le temps de discourir, elle devait aller travailler dans moins d'une heure.

J : Si je…

S (le coupant) : Pourquoi vous partez ?

J : Je vous ai dit qu'il le fallait.

S : Je sais mais pourquoi le fallait-il ?

J : Carter…

S : S'il vous plaît répondez-moi.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, le ton de Sam n'était ni implorant ni désespéré mais au contraire calme et décidé.

Elle lui demandait simplement d'être franc pour une fois. De dire clairement ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qu'il était venu de dire, sans non-dits.

J : J'ai l'impression que… que je ne sers plus à rien.

Immobile, le colonel Carter fixa son ancien général d'un œil observateur. Pas de doute. Il parlait sérieusement. Se redressant sur son tabouret, elle chercha son regard dirigé vers ses pieds, le forçant à relever la tête qu'il avait baissée. Un doux sourire glissa sur ses lèvres soulignées par un rouge à lèvre léger (à Sam donc hein!) mais elle eut bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il paraissait si fragile à cet instant, si naturel aussi. Le masque du militaire dur et froid était parti et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Qu'il ne servait plus à rien ?

S : Bien sûr que si, vous servez à quelque chose. Vous êtes indispen…

J : Pas pour vous.

Emue, Sam cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pas complètement certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Et pourtant si, elle connaissait trop bien ce sourire coupable sur son visage. Il venait de se livrer. Du moins, une toute petite partie de Jack O'Neill s'offrait à elle.

S (doucement) : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

J : Parce que c'est la vérité. Vous vous débrouillez très bien en mission, sans moi. Vous avez Pete…

S : J'_avais_ Pete. Vous savez également que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

J : Oui mais ça prouve bien que…

S : Que quoi ?

Ses yeux azurs plongèrent dans les siens.

J : Que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

La jeune femme respira doucement alors qu'elle commençait lentement à saisir la situation. Il était là, en face d'elle et il s'apprêtait à partir à des milliers kilomètres sans pouvoir dire quand elle pourrait le voir à nouveau. Ils n'étaient plus à la base, ils n'étaient plus sous le contrôle des caméras.

S : Moi je pense que ça prouve au contraire, que je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Froncement de sourcils.

J : Je n'ai pas besoin de Kerry.

Sam sourit alors qu'il lançait subitement cette phrase comme pour la convaincre que Kerry n'était rien.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge.

S : Alors pourquoi vous partez ?

J : Pardon ?

S : Votre raison vient de s'effondrer misérablement. Alors, dites-moi pourquoi vous partez ?

Il fronça encore les sourcils, commençant intérieurement à regretter sa venue. Ce qu'il aurait aimé fuir et ne plus croiser son regard océan si pénétrant. Il pouvait toujours murmurer un « désolé un rendez-vous urgent » et disparaître. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas très intelligent et surtout, il n'était pas venu pour repartir aussi sec.

J : Parce… parce que peut-être que je suis fatigué ?

Son regard était douloureux.

S : « Peut-être » ? Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

J (soupirant) : Regardez-nous, ça fait huit ans qu'on se bat pour une cause, et maintenant qu'on l'a vaincu qu'est ce qu'il nous reste ? Rien.

S : …

J : Carter ?

S : Vous avez dit « nous ».

J : …

S : Qui désignez-vous par « nous » ?

J : Ba… la base.

Elle sourit, parfaitement consciente qu'il mentait. Sam haussa un sourcil à la manière de Teal'c et lui lança un coup d'œil perçant.

J : Ok. Il est _possible_, je dis bien _possible_, que par « nous » j'entendais nous deux.

S : Nous deux qui ?

J : Bon sang Carter vous êtes…

S : Craquante ?

J : Têtue !

S : Alors nous deux qui ?

J (soupirant) : Vous et moi.

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent. Retenant un cri de joie, elle remarqua soudainement qu'à force de gigoter sur place, son peignoir menaçait de s'ouvrir. A voir la direction du regard de Jack, il avait également remarqué ce léger détail.

Elle resserra son peignoir tout en repassant le film de ce matin dans la tête. Le réveil avait sonné, elle s'était levée, elle avait mangé ses céréales allégées, elle s'était douchée, maquillée, Jack O'Neill avait débarqué. Et maintenant, il était dans sa cuisine, fixant ses boots et ne cessant de porter à sa bouche une cannette vide depuis belle lurette. Il était passé chez elle avant de partir pour Washington, ce n'était sûrement pas innocent.

S : Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

J : Pardon ?

S : Vous venez chez moi le jour de votre départ alors je me dis que ce n'est pas pour rien.

J : Toujours aussi perspicace. Même dès le matin.

S : C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

J (murmurant) : Pas seulement…

S : Pardon ?

J : Non rien.

Sam s'aperçut qu'elle devait partir dans dix minutes et glissa de son tabouret.

S : Désolée je dois aller m'habiller…

J : Non attendez !

Elle se rassit en fixant son air soudainement paniqué.

J : Je… Je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi je démissionnais.

S : En effet.

Elle l'observait, souriant doucement, Jack O'Neill était beaucoup plus attirant lorsqu'il était gêné se dit-elle. L'heure tournait mais elle s'en fichait royalement, après tout, elle pouvait bien se permettre d'être en retard ce matin. Elle aurait peut-être une bonne excuse à donner. Voire, une bonne nouvelle.

J : En fait je… C'est très simple… Il paraît que… En fait nous…

S : Oui ?

J : La loi de non fraternisation ne s'applique qu'entre un supérieur et son subordonné.

S : … Et ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit encore plus sourire. Oui, elle était têtue. Elle voulait l'entendre dire. Elle n'aurait pu expliquer si la raison de sa démission avait toujours erré en elle ou si c'était seulement en l'apercevant devant sa porte ce matin qu'elle avait surgit mais une chose était sûre désormais : il n'était _vraiment_ pas venu pour rien. La joie commençait à s'insinuer en elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de rester impassible, il était tellement sexy comme ça, dans ses vêtements de civil, avec ce petit sourire gêné… pourtant, se mettre à sautiller au beau milieu de la cuisine n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de le faire parler.

J : Et je me disais que tout les deux on pouvait…

S : Oui ?

J : Carter on ne va jamais y arriver si vous m'interrompez à chaque fois !

S : Pardon mon général.

Ils sourirent devant son réflexe militaire et elle eut peur qu'il oublie ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Elle allait lui demander - gentiment - de reprendre quand il le fit de lui-même.

J : Enfin, voilà, on pourrait peut-être…

Silence. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, s'interdisant de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait attendu huit ans elle pourrait bien patiente encore quelques secondes non ?

J : Essayer.

Battements successifs de paupières. D'accord.

Et… ???

S (tentant de contrôler sa voix) : Essayer… ?

J : Tout les deux.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa la tête, prétextant un rabattement de peignoir. Ca y est !!! Il l'avait dit !!! Débordante de joie, elle dut s'accrocher du bout des doigts au rebord du bar pour ne pas courir dans tous les sens et se révéler complètement ridicule devant lui. Elle se contenta donc - en bon soldat qui se maîtrise - de sourire légèrement. Enfin, elle essaya parce qu'au final, bien qu'elle ne se voyait pas, elle aurait pu jurer que c'était un sourire parfaitement niais qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Peu importe, puisque lui aussi souriait bêtement. Non pas que Jack O'Neill était bête ! Seulement là, il apparaissait comme tout le monde. Tout simplement heureux.

J : Alors ? C'est… C'est envisageable ?

De plus en plus gêné, il doutait encore du bien fondé de son action héroïque de ce lundi matin. S'en apercevant, Sam se força à calmer son état de béatitude pour le rassurer.

S : Bien sûr.

Elle observa, amusée, son visage se détendre enfin et sa main parcourut la courte distance qui la séparait de la sienne posée sur le bar pour se glisser contre elle. Pas besoin d'autre mot. Il avait fallu huit ans pour obtenir quelques mots simples alors elle n'allait pas le forcer à s'épancher plus. Et puis, de toute façon, elle savait. Son regard sombre braqué sur elle, la caresse de son pouce dans sa paume et son doux sourire lui suffisaient amplement.

07h15.

J (apercevant son coup d'œil vers l'horloge) : Je suis en train de vous retarder. Je vais y aller.

S : Non attendez !

Il se retourna alors qu'il partait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Elle le rattrapa rapidement.

J : Oui ?

S : Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! Il faut s'organiser.

J : S'organiser ?

S : Et bien oui. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais me contenter d'une relation à longue distance ?

J : Mais…

S : Ca fait huit ans que j'attends ça. Ca fait quatre ans que ma lettre de démission est écrite alors laissez-moi la donner.

J : Comment ça « quatre ans » ? Vous prévoyiez de démissionner ?

S : Oui.

J : Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant ?

S : C'est à l'homme de faire le premier pas non ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il la fixa comme si elle s'était subitement transformée en Asgard.

S : Je suis du genre romantique vous savez.

J : Je vois ça !

S : Vous avez l'air contrarié…

J : Evidemment que je le suis, j'ai passé toute la nuit à me demander si je venais vous voir ou pas ce matin pour vous dire que je vous aime et vous m'apprenez qu'en fait vous attendez depuis quatre ans que je le dise pour démissionner. Excusez-moi mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression d'avoir perdu du temps !

S : Je ne voulais pas faire d'action précipitée.

J : Ah ba pour le coup vous avez gagné le premier prix !

S : Vous m'en voulez ?

Il lui lança un regard noir mais ne tint pas longtemps, il avait voulu lui faire peur mais c'était raté. Evidemment qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ! Comment en vouloir à Samantha Carter ?

J : Non.

Elle sourit et le conduisit sur le perron. Il se retourna encore, les mains dans les poches.

J : Alors… vous allez démissionner ?

S (hochant vigoureusement la tête) : Oui.

J : Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

S (réprobatrice) : Mon général…

Il se tut enfin, se contentant de la regarder. Ce qu'elle faisait également.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent mais le colonel Carter crut que cela avait duré des heures.Plusieurs secondes passèrent donc avant qu'il ne se baisse vers elle et dépose un court baiser sur les lèvres. Il allait s'écarter mais elle plaqua une main ferme sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher.

Ah non alors, maintenant qu'elle l'avait à elle, elle ne le lâchait plus.

Une heure plus tard, Daniel Jackson, en faction devant l'ascenseur, s'exclama :

D : Enfin ! Et bien Sam que vous est-il arrivé ? Jamais je ne vous ai vue en retard à un briefing !

La jeune femme sourit doucement tout en suivant l'archéologue le long du couloir les menant vers le nouveau général de la base.

S : Désolée Daniel j'ai eu de la visite !

Il quitta son ton réprobateur pour un ton soudainement curieux.

D : Ah oui de qui ?

S : Et bien de…

Elle s'interrompit, pilant net au beau milieu du couloir et forçant plusieurs soldats à détourner subitement leur route pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

D : Sam ?

Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ???

**Fin**

Si vous trouvez Sam compliquée… franchement… et bien franchement, je vais me pendre 


	2. L'éclat du soir

Titre : L'éclat du soir (suite de L'éclat du jour si jamais vous n'aviez pas compris)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Ship

Résumé : Attention, Daniel et Teal'c débarquent

Note : Je remercie très chaleureusement Biskote d'avoir dû relever la lourder tâche de lire la fic et aussi de m'avoir inspirée ! Merci encore !

**L'éclat du soir**

Une voiture de location se gara sur un trottoir de la banlieue pavillonnaire de Washington et un brun à lunettes en descendit, précédent par un grand black portant un chapeau de cow-boy.

D : Vous étiez vraiment obligé de prendre celui-là ? Un bonnet aurait été plus approprié en plein mois de décembre.

T : Je préfère celui-ci.

D : Je m'en doute mais bon…

Un simple regard suffit à le faire taire. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches les séparant de la porte d'entrée et ils frappèrent.

Une jeune femme blonde ouvrit la porte.

S : Daniel ! Teal'c !

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle les serra brièvement contre elle.

D : Bonsoir Sam !

T : Bonsoir colonel Carter.

S : Entrez vite il fait un froid de canard dehors.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et Sam les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Daniel jetait des regards curieux tout autour de lui, inspectant la pièce.

D : C'est pas mal du tout chez vous.

S : N'est ce pas ? C'est moi qui me suis occupée de la décoration !

D : Encore heureux !

Elle sourit alors que Teal'c restait immobile.

D (les yeux sur les bibelots du buffet) : Alors où est Jack ?

S : Il a été retenu au travail.

L'archéologue cessa son inspection pour revenir vers Sam, l'air suspicieux.

D : Ca lui arrive souvent ?

Le colonel secoua la tête en riant.

S : Ne vous en faites pas Daniel. Je suis très bien avec Jack et le fait qu'il doive rentrer tard je ne me dérange pas.

D : Vous êtes sûre ?

T : Je ne comprends pas Daniel Jackson. Durant des années vous avez suivit avec un engouement certain les paris concernant le colonel Carter et le général O'Neill et maintenant vous semblez contrarié qu'ils soient enfin ensemble.

D : Mais non Teal'c vous n'avez pas compris…

La jeune femme tourna autour d'eux pour prendre leurs manteaux tout en souriant. Ils lui avaient manqué.

Le bruit d'une sonnette la fit sursauter et ce fut presque qu'en courant qu'elle alla ouvrir.

J : Alors ? Les enfants sont arrivés ?

Son sourire s'élargissant elle s'empressa de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Le colonel O'Neill la serra doucement dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son amour. Il déposa un léger sur ses lèvres et partit saluer ses amis.

J : Salut la compagnie !

D : Jack enfin !

T : Bonsoir O'Neill.

J : Bonsoir Teal'c. Et oui Daniel, enfin ! Je vous ai manqué à ce point là ?

D : Non pas du tout. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ?

S : Comment s'en sort Mitchell ?

D : Parfaitement bien ! Il était déçu que les deux membres principaux de SG1 partent quand il arrive mais il s'y est fait.

J : Principaux principaux… Faut pas exagérer. Vous vous en sortez très bien sans nous non ?

T : En effet O'Neill.

Le général afficha une moue soudainement peu ravie et Sam lui posa une main réconfortant dans le dos.

S : Ne vous en faites pas mon général, je suis sûre que Teal'c plaisantait.

D : Vous ? Ne me dites pas vous vous tutoyez encore ?

J : Ca nous arrive parfois. On ne peut pas perdre les vieilles habitudes d'un claquement de doigts.

D : Oui mais enfin j'espérait que… Enfin je veux dire, après la nouvelle intimité qui vous lie que… que vous….

J : On a comprit Daniel.

S : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

D : Je veux bien un café ! (petit clin d'œil à mon erreur sur la bière dans le premier volet)

T : Idem ici.

La jeune femme partit dans la cuisine et Jack proposa à leurs invités de descendre leurs affaires dans la chambre d'ami pendant ce temps là.

D : Merci pour le café Sam. Celui de l'avion était infect.

T : En effet.

S : Vous en voulez d'autre ?

T : Non merci colonel Carter.

D (étouffant un bâillement) : Non merci Sam.

J : Vous êtes fatiguez Daniel ?

D : J'avoue que le décalage horaire fait son effet…

S : Vous voulez aller dormir ?

D (hésitant) : Ca me gênerait de déjà vous abandonner dès notre arrivée…

J : Enfin Daniel vous êtes là pour tout le week end alors on aura le temps de profiter vous.

D : Comment ça profiter ?

J : Excusez-moi. J'aurai du dire : on va devoir vous supporter tout le week end alors ça ne nous dérangera de ne pas vous avoir ce soir.

D : N'importe quoi…

S : Vous voulez manger quelque chose avant d'aller vous coucher ?

D : Ca va aller, on a eu ce qu'il faut dans l'avion.

T : Je prendrais bien quelques biscuits si cela ne vous dérange pas colonel Carter.

S : Ca ne me dérange pas Teal'c !

D'une main, elle lui désigna la cuisine et il la suivit docilement. Laissant Daniel et Jack seuls dans le salon. Ils s'observaient silencieusement. Quiconque serait arrivé aurait pensé que c'était des regards contrariés mais au contraire, chacun était ravi de revoir l'autre, seulement il ne le montrait pas.

D : Alors ? Ca va ?

J : Ouais.

D : Avec Sam ça va ?

J : Vous êtes de la police ?

D : Je demande c'est tout !

O'Neill laissa ses yeux sombres glisser vers le ciel étoilé visible de la fenêtre. Daniel remarqua la lueur que ceux-ci venaient de revêtir. Il avait également remarqué le sourire heureux qui ne cessait de le quitter quand Sam était dans la pièce.

J : Ca va.

D : Pardon ?

J (se retournant vers lui) : Quoi ?

D : Vous vous limitez d'un « ça va » ?

J : Ba…

D : Mais je veux des détails voyons !

J : Enfin Daniel qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Combien de sucres elle prend dans son café le matin ? Vous le savez déjà. Combien de temps elle met dans la salle de bain ? Vous vous doutez bien que c'est à peine cinq minutes !

D : Non je voulais dire des détails plus… intimes.

J (écarquillant les yeux) : Daniel… Vous me faites peur…

L'archéologue remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et ne releva pas.

D : Tout va bien alors ?

J (excédé) : Daniel…

D : Je veux simplement…

J (le coupant) : Le bien de toute la galaxie ?

D : Euh oui c'est vrai mais surtout de Sam.

J : Et moi ?

D : Et vous aussi bien sûr !

J : Mouais…

Heureusement pour Daniel, Sam et Teal'c revinrent et le jaffa se permettait un très léger sourire. Visiblement, sa petite collation du soir le satisfaisait.

D : Bon et bien je vais aller me coucher moi !

T : Je vous suis Daniel Jackson.

Le colonel Carter les accompagna tandis que le général O'Neill se permettait enfin un moment de repos en s'asseyant au bas des marches de l'escalier.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

S : Mission accomplie !

J : Les monstres sont couchés ?

S (imitant Teal'c à la perfection) : En effet.

Il rit et prit tout naturellement sa main dans la sienne.

S : Ca va ?

J : Oui pourquoi ?

S : Tu as l'air bien penseur ce soir…

J : Ba comme d'habitude non ?

Elle ne répondit pas, rodée à ses tentatives d'humour qui, malheureusement, n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Si elle acceptait que ça aille, en revanche une chose était sûre, il y avait quand même quelque chose qui tournait à plein régime dans sa tête.

S : Daniel et Teal'c sont toujours aussi attachants.

J : Oui.

S : Ils te manquent ?

Un temps d'hésitation.

J : Un peu.

Elle avait visé juste, se doutant bien que sa seule présence ne suffirait. C'était un homme de terrain et non pas de bureau.

S : Le SGC te manque ?

Il lui lança un bref regard perçant et s'adoucit aussitôt, resserrant aussitôt sa main fine dans la sienne.

J : Non. Seulement Daniel et Teal'c.

Samantha Carter faisait des miracles auraient dit les deux nommés justement. Déjà, il se livrait à la jeune femme, appréciant la douceur de sa peau contre sa paume, la chaleur de son corps près du sien et sa voix mélodieuse. Elle retira sa tête pour mieux observer la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front.

S : Tu veux retourner au SGC ?

J : Ca serait dangereux…

S : Tu veux dire… pour nous ?

J : Oui.

S : Nous avons été en danger pendant huit ans. La seule différence avec maintenant c'est que là bas nous pouvions faire quelque chose et… tu n'aimes pas rester sans rien faire.

Elle eut peur d'en avoir trop dit. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas permise une telle franchise. Mais voilà, désormais elle partageait sa vie, elle était même… sa fiancée. Oh c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. En fait, tout était parti d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eut un soir alors qu'ils se rendaient à une soirée organisée par le centre de formation où travaillait Sam. Jack avait ronchonné que l'appellation « petite amie » ne lui plaisir pour désigner à tous une femme comme elle. Sur ce, elle avait déclaré simplement qu'il était certain de « fiancée » sonnait mieux.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient fiancés.

J : C'est vrai mais maintenant c'est différent.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas envie de le bousculer alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois. Et puis, peu importe, il se confierait quand il en aura envie. Elle ne le poussait jamais, respectant ses silences, les apprivoisant même.

Tendant le cou, il l'embrassa, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Elle l'attira à elle, passant sa main sur sa joue et il la serra fort dans ses bras, profitant encore une fois de la sérénité qui l'envahissait lorsque Samantha Carter était avec lui.

S : Sinon il y a le Homeworld Security.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à Daniel.

D : Oh je ne me permettrais pas d'aller déranger Jack en plein travail… surtout un samedi. Il ne doit pas être de bonne humeur le pauvre.

S : C'est exceptionnel, la réunion administrative de fin d'année.

D : Le paradis quoi…

Sam sourit tout en vidant sa tasse. Elle afficha une moue désolée.

S : Vraiment Daniel, ça m'ennuie de vous abandonner vous et Teal'c.

D : Le travail c'est le travail Sam.

S : J'aurais pu prendre ma matinée…

D : Et abandonner cette fois-ci vos élèves ?

S : Ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi vous savez !

L'archéologue sourit, attrapant un pancake. La jeune femme un coup d'œil à l'horloge et débarrassa ses affaires.

S : Je serai de retour à onze heures. Je n'ai que deux cours le samedi.

D : Ok ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous serons sages !

Le colonel partit rejoindre ses futurs astrophysiciens au moment même où Teal'c sortit de la salle de bain.

T : Vous êtes levé Daniel Jackson ?

D : En effet Teal'c.

Daniel s'empresse de finir son petit déjeune et de ranger avant de courir au premier étage. Le jaffa le suivit, curieux de la raison de la soudaine excitation de son compagnon. Sans hésitation, ce dernier se dirigea tout droit vers la pièce du fond.

T : Que faites-vous Daniel Jackson ?

L'interpellé se retourna, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

D : Je visite Teal'c.

T : Le colonel Carter nous a déjà fait visiter la maison.

D : Bon alors, je fouille si vous voulez !

T : Pour quelle raison Daniel Jackson ?

D : Enfin Teal'c… Rendez-vous compte ! C'est la chambre de Sam et Jack ! De Sam et Jack ! Vous imaginiez pouvoir dire ça un jour ?! La _chambre_ de _Sam_ et _Jack_ ?!

T : Non. En effet.

Enjoué, Daniel ouvrit la porte. Ils lorgnèrent un peu partout puis entrèrent franchement. Ils observèrent les cadres accrochés aux murs : une photo de la famille de Marc avec Jacob, une de SG1 première version et une de Jack avec un énorme poisson entre les mains (attrapé dans son lac, un « vrai miracle » avait-il crié à Sam assise au bord du ponton les pieds dans l'eau qui l'observait silencieusement). Aucun diplôme, aucune récompense. Seulement les proches… Une simple palette de vie. Au pied du lit, on apercevait un traité des effets des neutrons sur l'organisme.

D (murmurant) : Sacrée Sam… Elle ne changera jamais…

T : Daniel Jackson…

Le professeur releva la tête vers Teal'c qui lui montrait un autre ouvrage la physique pour débutants. Ils se sourirent.

X : Haut les mains !

Daniel sursauta et jeta un regard apeuré derrière lui.

D : Jack !

Un bruit sourd face à lui. Teal'c avait reposé le livre.

J : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

D : Vous n'êtes pas à votre réunion ?

J : J'en avais marre, je suis parti. Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?

T : Simple curiosité O'Neill.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et allèrent s'installer confortablement dans le salon.3

D : Ca vous arrive souvent de sécher le travail ?

J : Il ne s'agissait que de paperasse Daniel, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi.

D : Si vous le dites…

T : Ne risquez-vous pas de perdre votre poste O'Neill ?

J : Oh non, certainement pas !

Il avait dit ça avec un ton presque amer.

J : Alors ? Quels sont les derniers potins de la base ?

D : Oh… Vous savez… Il ne se passe pas grand-chose…

T : Je ne suis pas d'accord Daniel Jackson. La visite de Vala Mal Doran fut intéressante.

D (murmurant dans sa barbe) : Ca dépend pour qui…

J : Vola qui ?

D : Vala vous savez ? Celle qui m'avait gentiment capturé dans le Prométhée ?

J : Ah oui c'est vrai… Elle est revenue.

T : En effet.

J : Et quel est le problème ?

T : Vala Mal Doran est une jeune femme… particulière.

J : C'est-à-dire ?

T : Elle porte toujours beaucoup d'intérêt envers Daniel Jackson.

J : Ah ?

D : Malheureusement…

T : Elle a tenté par plusieurs fois de leur séduire.

J : Le « séduire » ?

D : Et oui...

J : Comment ?

D : Ouvertement. D'abord, elle a commencé par m'attaché à elle avec un artefact venant des goau'ld… et puis bien sûr, son truc c'est de raconter des mensonges. Mais ils sont tellement énormes qu'elle n'est pas prête de m'avoir !

J : Enfin Daniel, pourquoi la repousser autant ? Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

D : Ce n'est pas ça mais…

J : Donc elle vous plaît ?

D : Non… Oui… Enfin… Là n'est pas la question… Je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille…

J : Mon pauvre vous avez l'air épuisé…

D : Oh oui !

J : Et pourtant elle ne vous a encore rien fait ! Je veux dire… physiquement.

D : Encore heureux !

J : Sinon, pas de retour des serpents ?

D : Si, il y a Ba'al qui est revenu.

J : Pardon ?

D : Il est venu déposé un petit cadeau à Seattle.

J : Un cadeau ?

T : Une bombe O'Neill.

J : Ah oui ?

D : Il est même apparu aux informations télévisées. Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ?

J : Oh vous savez on a autre chose à faire que de regarder la télé ici…

Un doux sourire glissa sur les lèvres. Oui… Ils avaient autre chose à faire… Bien sûr au départ, Jack avait tenté de continuer à suivre les Simpson mais… comment dire ? Une certaine personne trouvait toujours le moyen de passer en peignoir ou en nuisette devant lui et il ne résistait pas à l'envie d'ouvrir celui-ci pour voir ce qu'il y avait dessous… Cela faisait donc plusieurs mois que le général O'Neill avait abandonné - sans regret - l'idée de regarder sa série préférée et le poste restait donc constamment éteint.

T : Mais dans votre bureau personne ne vous en a parlé ?

J : Daniel, vous savez bien que le met au courant du projet Porte des Etoiles le moins de personnes possibles…

D : Oui c'est vrai.

J : Vous l'avez arrêté alors j'espère ?

D : On a fait disparaître l'immeuble concerné.

J : C'est une méthode radicale ça.

D : Il était bourré de naquada.

J : Vraiment ? C'est Sam qui aurait été contente…

Son regard mélancolique se perdit un instant dans les plis du tapis.

D : Enfin voilà quoi, rien de bien enchanteur. Et de votre côté, quoi de neuf ?

J : Ba… rien. Ah si ! J'ai eu un nouveau presse-papier !

D : Non ? Quel honneur !

J : N'est ce pas ? Je le voulais depuis tellement longtemps ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir une secrétaire aussi prévenante !

D : Une secrétaire ? Elle est comment ? Sam n'est pas trop jalouse ?

J : Daniel… Elle a dépassé l'âge de la retraite depuis au moins cent cinquante ans et Sam n'a aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. En plus, ce n'est pas son genre d'être jalouse.

D : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

J : Enfin je vis avec elle quand même !

L'archéologue afficha un large sourire. O'Neill fronça les sourcils.

J : Quoi ?

D : Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous entendre dire ça !

J (se levant) : N'importe quoi…

D : Vous allez où ?

J : Me changez ! Je n'ai aucune envie de rester en costume officiel toute la journée figurez-vous !

Il monta l'escalier.

D : Ils ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre.

Daniel tourna la tête vers Teal'c.

D : Je veux dire… Sam et Jack…

T : Nous le savions déjà non ?

D : Euh… oui mais… mais ça aurait pu changer étant donné leur… enfin… leur… vous voyez quoi…

Teal'c observa un temps le jeune homme penché vers lui avec un regard coquin.

T : Je vois.

J : J'ai gagné !

D : C'est pas vrai ! J'avais un brelan !

J : Avouez-le Daniel, vous êtes nul au poker.

D : Mais non.

T : Si Daniel Jackson.

X : Je vois que ça travaille dur ici !

Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de la voix mélodieuse mais Jack le fit avec encore plus d'entrain. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau (j'avais oublié qu'on était en hiver lol) et défit la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Bien que toujours militaire, elle avait pu les faire pousser un peu, au grand plaisir de son compagnon qui la trouvait encore plus craquante comme ça. Laissant Daniel ranger les cartes, le général se leva, s'approchant de Sam pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était possible. Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, souriant contre sa bouche. Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard ravi, nullement choqués de cette marque ouverte d'affection. Ils attendaient ça depuis longtemps.

Cependant le baiser s'éternisait, commençant même à devenir un peu trop osé et un discret raclement de gorge fut émis, plus pour la forme que par réel dérangement. Les deux personnes visées se séparèrent et la jeune femme lança un coup d'œil faussement réprobateur à Daniel.

S : Jaloux.

Elle partit dans le couloir enlever ses chaussures et Jack la suivit du regard, un air singulièrement niais sur le visage.

Daniel lui semblait choqué.

D : Comment ça jaloux ?! Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

T : Elle plaisantait Daniel Jackson.

D : Depuis quand Sam plaisante-t-elle ?!

J : Depuis qu'elle est avec moi.

D : Y a pas à dire, vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

O'Neill ne répondit pas et Sam revint dans la pièce.

S : Alors Daniel ? Du nouveau dans votre vie sentimentale ?

L'interpellé fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

D : Euh… C'est-à-dire… Euh… Non.

S : Ca m'étonne, je croyais que vous étiez très proche de Vala, n'est ce pas Teal'c ?

T : En effet.

D : Mais non mais je ne suis pas avec Vala enfin ! Elle est beaucoup trop casse pieds !

S : Et alors ? Passé ce petit défaut, je suis sûre qu'elle vous convient tout à fait…

D : Franchement… non.

S (ne le croyant visiblement pas) : Si vous le dites…

D : Et puis c'est bien à vous de me donner des conseils ! Vous qui avez attendu huit ans pour sortir avec Jack ! Et ne me sortez pas l'histoire du règlement !

S : Pourtant il…

D : J'ai dit non.

J : Enfin Daniel, le plus important c'est le jour d'aujourd'hui et non pas les années passées.

Daniel ne répondit pas, souriant intérieurement alors qu'un souvenir bien précis lui revenait à l'esprit. Il la revoyait encore, Sam, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qui l'avait intrigué par sa rareté. Peu de fois il avait aperçu cet éclat de bonheur dans son regard océan. Respirant la joie de vivre tout en paressant calme, elle avait annoncé à Teal'c et lui d'une voix contrôlé qu'elle partait à Washington rejoindre le général O'Neill. Bien qu'innocente, cette phrase portait évidemment un sous-entendu. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu le général Landry lui sourire et il avait alors compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Heureux pour son amie, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré :

D : C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à désespérer…

S : A vrai dire moi aussi…

D : Vous étiez obligé d'attendre huit ans ?

S : Peu importe Daniel, le principal c'est le aujourd'hui.

Puis il avait laissé la place à Teal'c qui souhaitait également féliciter la jeune femme.

Et maintenant elle était là, radieuse, épanouie. Ceux qui ne connaissaient Samantha Carter que de loin auraient dit qu'aucun changement n'avait opéré depuis son départ du SGC mais lui, qui la suivait depuis des années, voyait bien la différence. Elle semblait détendue, sereine. La petite ride de contrariété n'apparaissait plus sur son front.

Là était sa place, il n'y avait pas de doute.

S : (…) Alors je me suis dit que ça vous plairait. Ca changerait non ? N'est ce pas Daniel ?

D : Pardon ?

J : Le golf Daniel. Le golf.

D : Ah euh oui du golf ? C'est une bonne idée ça ! Ca changerait même s'il fait un peu froid dehors… Mais vous savez jouer Sam ?

S : Le général O'Neill m'a appris. En fait, on va jouer tous les samedis après-midi.

D : Tous les samedis ? Mon dieu vous avez déjà attrapé les habitudes des vieux couples !

J : Raté Daniel.

D : Oui bon ça va, j'ai vu Jack.

J : Teal'c, à vous.

Le jaffa passa devant et fit rapidement glisser vers le trou qui fut frôlé de peu.

J : Presque… Sam ?

Elle prit le club qu'il lui tendait, hésita un instant puis déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Il fallait l'excuser, elle n'avait pas encore pris le réflexe de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Les premières fois où elle s'était réveillée et l'avait découvert dans son lit, elle avait fait un bon, affolée à l'idée que le général les attrape puis petit à petit, les semaines et les caresses de Jack faisant leur effet, le colonel Carter avait fini par réaliser. Elle était avec lui. Enfin. Seulement ce week end, elle était légèrement déroutée par la présence de Teal'c et de Daniel qui lui rappelaient alors l'époque où il ne pouvaient être que des amis et où elle dormait irrémédiablement seule. Ah, que le temps passe vite se dit-elle en bougeant distraitement son club.

J : Sam Sam Sam… Concentre-toi !

Elle cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'elle visait le sac bourré de club identiques au sien et elle ne put s'empêche de rougir de confusion. son fiancé s'esclaffa devant un Daniel tout aussi rieur et il décida de l'aider. Doucement, il la guida vers le tee, se mettant derrière elle pour tenir le club avec elle (je vous fais un dessin ?).

S (chuchotant) : Mon général… c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Je sais jouer tu sais.

J (un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus) : Simple précaution. Je ne veux pas perdre face à Daniel, c'est hors de question.

S : Je vois... La confiance règne…

J : Sam…

S : Lâchez-moi, je te promets de la mettre dans le trou.

J : Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te lâcher moi…

Elle rougit encore alors que Daniel montrait des signes d'impatience. Le souffle de Jack glissait dans son cou, sa bouche était bien trop près. Ce n'était pas en la frustrant qu'ils arriveraient à gagner.

Résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de le dévorer d'un baiser brûlant en réponse à sa provocation, elle se concentra sur la balle et tous unirent leur savoir-faire, l'envoyant pile où qu'elle fallait qu'elle aille.

J : Yes !!!

Il la lâcha enfin, embrassant sa nuque au passage et revint vers Daniel un sourire narquois sur le visage.

D : C'est de la triche, vous étiez deux.

J : Je croyais qu'on jouait en équipe ?

D : Oui mais moi je ne vais pas me coller derrière Teal'c pour l'aider à jouer… (encore heureux, il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions)

J : Jaloux.

La journée passa ainsi et, sans surprise, O'Neill et Carter l'emportèrent haut la main. Affamés par l'effort et frigorifiés par le climat hivernal, ils dînèrent rapidement, savourant une bonne… pizza surgelée. Daniel avait encore une fois son mot à dire.

D : Sam, ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes pas mise à la cuisine ?!

S : Daniel… Tout le monde ne peut pas être un cordon bleu.

D : Mais enfin Sam, une femme doit savoir cuisiner un minimum si elle veut garder son homme.

S : Je garderai le mien très bien sans merci.

D : Vous n'allez quand même pas manger des pizzas et des omelettes à la bière toute votre vie ?!

J : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est a de pas bien mon omelette ?

S : Le principal, c'est d'être heureux non ?

Pour une fois l'archéologue ne trouva rien à répliquer, se contentant de tendre son assiette à Sam avec un sourire d'excuse.

Doué d'un magnifique sens de la persuasion, Teal'c convainquit les autres de regarder un épisode de Star Wars et ils employèrent les heures suivantes à contempler d'un œil blasé Luke Skywalker se battre avec son bâton fluo. Enfin, c'est ce que fit Daniel parce que concernant ses deux amis à sa gauche, ce dernier avait un sérieux doute. Dans l'obscurité du salon, il crut apercevoir plusieurs mains baladeuses notamment une qui, pensa-t-il, n'avait rien à faire sous le chemisier de Sam. Son doute devint une certitude quand, partagé entre l'ahurissement et le ravissement, il se rendit compte que les têtes de Sam et Jack n'étaient plus tournées vers le poste de télévision.

Conscient qu'une énième remarque lui vaudrait les regards furieux des deux intéressés mais également celui de Teal'c pour avoir été interrompu dans son visionnage, il se tut, reposant ses yeux sur Dark Vador et son casque noir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

00h32.

Samantha Carter eut à peine le temps de trouver une position confortable que Jack O'Neill vint se serrer contre elle, l'écrasant presque.

S : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J : J'ai froid.

Sa voix s'adressait plus à sa poitrine qu'autre chose, sa tête étant légèrement plus en haut.

S : Je connais une autre manière plus active de se réchauffer.

J : Ah oui ?

Il se releva légèrement, observant son regard azur posé sur li. Comprenant parfaitement où elle venait en venir et manquant cruellement de patience, il se pencha doucement, frôlant avec délectation ses lèvres offertes. Il la sentit sourire et leurs langues se mêlèrent alors que la jeune femme le basculait délicatement sur le dos.

Un peu plus loin…

Les yeux grands ouverts, Daniel Jackson fixait le plafond qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité.

D : Vous croyez qu'ils…

Il s'interrompit, gêné par la suite.

T : Je l'ignore.

L'archéologue se mit sur le côté, se tournant vers Teal'c dans le lit voisin.

D : Ils n'oseraient pas quand même ? Je veux dire… On est juste à côté…

T : Le colonel Carter et le général O'Neill savent faire preuve de discrétion.

Daniel sentit presque un sourire dans la voix du jaffa.

D : Ca fait vraiment plaisir de les voir enfin ensemble.

T : En effet.

Un rire cristallin s'échappant au bout du couloir leur parvint faiblement. Daniel sourit.

J : Sam enfin ! Il est 9 h !

S : Teal'c est réveillé, je ne vais pas le laisser seul au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Il l'observa remettre le pyjama qu'elle avait dû enlever la veille. Les rayons du soleil levant l'éclairait par derrière, l'entourant d'une lumière qui faisait rayonner toute sa beauté. Elle était vraiment magnifique se répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte.

J : Sam !

Furieux, il se redressa, rejetant la couette qui gênait ses mouvements. Elle se retourna et ses yeux glissèrent sur son torse désormais dévoilé.

J : Revenez tout de suite dans ce lit colonel !

Il la vit hausser un sourcil. Visiblement, elle était très impressionnée par sa démonstration de force se dit-il ironiquement. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, elle revint vers lui, s'asseyant au bord du matelas. Le regard sombre, elle embrassa sa joue rugueuse, une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Il oublia tout ce qu'il l'entourait l'espace d'un instant, n'ayant uniquement conscience que de l'amour qu'elle lui témoignait et que lui-même il lui rendait, puis Sam finit par s'écarter, lui adressant un splendide sourire juste avant de sortir de la chambre pour petit-déjeuner avec Teal'c.

Partagé entre la joie et la colère, il s'affala sur l'oreiller en soupirant bruyamment.

La matinée se déroula comme la précédente : poker en perspective. La seule différence et pas des moindre fut la présence de Sam qui, ne se contentant nullement de jouer avec les trois garçons, remportant carrément la partie.

Rendu du midi, vint le moment de décider du programme de l'après-midi.

S : (…) Il regroupe pas moins de cinq squelettes ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Enfin voilà, je me suis dit que ça serait instructif…

Ils l'observèrent avec des regards fixes voire fuyant pour Jack.

S : Quoi ?

D : Il y a un…

J : … match de…

T : … Hockey colonel Carter.

S : Ah…

D : Oui.

J : Les Kings contre les Dolphins.

D : Los Angeles contre Miami.

T : Un match décisif.

S : Ah…

J : Ca te dérange si on le regarde ?

S : Non non ! J'ai mes cours à préparer de toute façon.

Ils finirent de manger et les hommes s'installèrent rapidement devant le téléviseur pendant que Sam faisait la vaisselle. Elle avait bien un lave-vaisselle mais elle préférait la faire elle-même, c'était « plus sûr » répétait-elle à Jack qui ne comprenait pas très bien cette notion. Cependant, respectueux, il s'attelait à essuyer les assiettes et les couverts silencieusement, trouvant tout chez elle merveilleux, même lorsque la jeune femme récurait une poêle.

D : Mais c'est pas vrai mais il est aveugle ou quoi !

T : Il devrait retourner sur le banc des remplaçants.

J : Qu'est ce qu'ils sont nuls à Miami…

D : Ils ont dû trouver leurs joueurs chez les Unas ceux-là !

T : Ils sont bestiaux en effet.

D : Attention Teal'c, les Unas peuvent faire preuve d'une rationalité déconcertante en cas de crise…

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent et à force de crier ils commencèrent à avoir soif, Jack fut désigné volontaire pour aller chercher les bières dans le frigo.

Il débarqua dans la cuisine et trouva sa fiancée en train de vider l'eau de l'évier.

J : Hey…

Doucement, il glissa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, profitant de ce petit moment de solitude pour la serrer contre lui. Il embrassa sa joue.

S : Qui gagne ?

J : Los Angeles. Sans surprise. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

S : Non ne t'inquiète pas.

Il resserra son étreinte appréciant de tenir cette personne si précieuse à ses yeux que sa présence ici était qualifiée de miraculeuse. Elle avait voulu de lui et, pire, elle le voulait toujours malgré les mois passés à devoir le supporter ! Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cela et il s'en fichait pas mal, le principal c'était qu'elle soit là. Chaque soir, il savait qu'en rentrant, il la trouverait dans la maison, soit à lire un manuel de physique, soit le nez dans le congélateur à la recherche d'une chose comestible, soit dans son bain… Chaque matin, il savait qu'elle était près de lui, soit en train de dormir profondément d'un sommeil calme, soit à le regarder de son regard azur. Chaque nuit, il caressait sa peau, embrassait ses lèvres. Chaque seconde, ils s'aimaient, tout simplement.

J : Sam…

Elle perçut son ton soudainement grave et lui fit face, plongeant ses yeux attentifs dans les siens.

S : Oui ?

J : Daniel m'a dit que le général Landry nous proposait deux postes au SGC.

S : Quand a-t-il dit ça ?

J : Ce matin, il est venu me voir quand tu es descendue rejoindre Teal'c…

Oh oui, il le revoyait très bien. Entrant sans frapper, l'archéologue avait surgit dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Jack qui commençait à se rendormir. Son air sérieux avait d'ailleurs étonné ce dernier.

D : Le général Landry m'a demandé de vous porter un message.

J (le nez sous la couette) : Lequel ?

D : Il demander à vous et à Sam de reconsidérer vos démissions simultanées pour revenir à la base.

J : Vous savez bien que si nous revenons ça signifie devoir se plier à ce fichu règlement.

D : Il a dit que la loi de non fraternisation ne ferait plus effet au SGC si vous revenez.

J : …

D : Jack ?

J : Ecoutez Daniel…

D : Prenez le temps de réfléchir, Landry ne veut pas une réponse immédiate.

Et Daniel disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il retranscrit rapidement les modalités de l'offre de Landry à Sam.

S : Et tu as répondu quoi ?

J : Sam, je n'allais pas répondre en ton nom.

Elle baissa la tête, visiblement en pleine interrogation.

J : Tu veux revenir là bas ?

Doucement, il releva son visage pour retrouver la beauté de son regard.

S : Nous en avons déjà parlé vendredi soir…

J : Mais là c'est différent, nous avons la possibilité directe. La question est avons-nous l'envie ?

Elle fut surprise de la pertinence de sa remarque et prit un petit temps de réflexion.

S : Sincèrement, je ne sais pas.

Un pauvre sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

J : Pour ma part je… Ca serait dangereux oui et… Il faudrait voir… L'avenir… Nous deux qu'est ce qu'on prévoit…. au long terme…

Jack n'était pas sûr de lui. Il lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et elle fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre où il venait en venir.

S : Tant que nous serons deux nous pourrons prendre les risques que nous voudrons.

Elle l'avait dit. Voilà. Chacun le pensait depuis plusieurs semaines, voire depuis toujours. Mais elle venait clairement de l'exposer, haut et fort. Et maintenant, elle attendait une réaction de sa part, un oui, un non, juste quelque chose.

Préférant les gestes à la parole, il attira sa tête contre son torse, l'encerclant de ses bras pour lui témoigner le trop plein d'amour qu'il l'envahissait à cet instant. Elle se laissa faire, s'abandonnant à lui, respirant son odeur. Un moment de partage dont elle avait tant rêvé pendant des années, un moment de calme. Pourraient-ils en vivre d'autres comme celui-là s'ils revenaient travailler au SGC ?

J : La question est… resterons-nous nous deux ?

Ne pouvant se retenir, la jeune femme sourit bêtement contre son t-shirt, s'enfouissant encore plus dedans si cela était possible et manquant presque de l'étouffer par la force de ses bras autour de lui.

Il pensait que la conversation s'arrêterait là, le sous-entendu ayant été poussé à sa limite. Mais non, Sam se décolla légèrement pour observer son visage au dessus d'elle.

S : Tu es sûr ?

Il la fixa longuement. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de détails sur son interrogation, il lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux posés sur lui. Etait-il près à franchir le pas ? A reconstruire une famille après avoir perdu la première ? Serait-il capable de tenir dans ses bras, de s'occuper à nouveau du fruit de sa chair ? Pourra-t-il prendre le risque de créer la vie alors qu'il connaissait trop bien sa destruction ?

Il posa son front contre le sien. Etait-il sûr ? Etait-il sûr de donner à la femme qu'il aimait ce que, non seulement elle voulait mais que lui aussi désirait plus que tout ?

J : Oh oui je suis sûr.

Et ses lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

Deux minutes plus tard, il revint dans le salon, un sourire béat collé au visage.

D : A ba c'est pas trop tôt ! On commençait sérieusement à se demander si on verrait un jour nos bières !

J : La ferme petit scarabée, sinon vous je ne vous la donne pas.

D : C'est du chantage vieux grincheux.

D : Vous ne revenez pas, c'est décidé ?

S : Oui Daniel.

D : Mais…

S : N'insistez pas Daniel s'il vous plaît. Vous… comprendrez plus tard notre décision.

Jackson fronça les sourcils alors que du coin de l'œil, il apercevait Teal'c donné un franche accolade à Jack.

D : Dois-je comprendre que…

Mais il fut coupé par le jaffa qui venait dire au revoir à Sam et il partit saluer Jack.

D : Je vous préviens, vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous…

J : C'est un peu tard non ? Et ça ne serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

D : Si, sans doute.

Il avait dit ça avec un air de regret.

J : Jaloux.

D : Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste… un peu envieux c'est vrai.

J : Ne vous en faites pas Danny boy, vous trouverez boots à votre pied.

D : Mouais…

Teal'c était rentré dans la voiture et l'archéologue s'installa auprès de lui. Le jaffa démarra et tous se firent des signes de la main jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Jack avait les yeux encore tournés vers la route et Sam lui donna un petit coup de coude.

S : Hey, vous allez geler sur place mon général si vous restez immobile comme ça.

Il posa un regard chaud sur elle.

J : A vous de me faire faire de l'exercice.

Elle sourit, heureuse et il passa son bras sur sa taille.

D : Bien, on peut dire que l'examen est réussi, n'est ce pas Teal'c ?

T : En effet.

D : Visiblement, ils arriveront à se supporter pendant un petit bout de temps. 


End file.
